Most launch vehicle nose cones or fairings are made in at least two separable pieces that have to be precisely fitted together for launch. After escape from the Earth's atmosphere, the two or more pieces are separated, an operation that requires complex arrangements to generate specific trajectories for the separating pieces so as to avoid collision with the launch vehicle or payloads separated from the launch vehicle.
Lower cost nose cones that are configured to permit deployment of one or more payloads are desirable.